In The End, I'll Begin Again
by Write Me To Sleep
Summary: It was love at first sight. For me at least. I knew that I had to see him again, and I would do anything in power to do so.
1. Prologue: About A Boy

Come closer and I'll whisper a secret,

A story about a boy.

No you don't need to know what his name is.

But I wrote about him before

* * *

**Logan POV**

_I really can't believe how long it has been. Two years. Two years since we met. Two years since I fell in love._

* * *

I wish that I were his cigarettes,

Tucked down deep in his pockets

And he'd light me up, let me swing from his lips

Like a circus show

* * *

_I remember how you looked when we first met. Your hair was falling over your bright green eyes. The jeans you wore with the many holes that fit every curve of your body. That smoke of your cigarette floating up to shroud your face in mystery._

* * *

But this ain't a show,

No it's a song for a boy.

And he's making my head spin

Making me slur my words.

This is a song about a boy.

This is a song about love.

* * *

_I remember the first night we spent together. I remember how you had me drunk off your intoxicating scent. It was the way your Dolce & Gabana cologne mixed with the scent of your deodorant and the spearmint gum you chew every day. I was in heaven. It was like I was floating on cloud nine._

* * *

Love la-la-la-love

I won't forget his name

I'll always love him the same

My love, love la-la-la-la-la-la-love

This is all for you.

* * *

_Whenever I speak your name, I still get butterflies, my palms still get sweaty, and I still can't stop the stuttering. I haven't stuttered so far, I feel like I'm living in a dream. I forget the world around me, and we become the only people in the universe._

* * *

Strike the match, burn me down till I'm nothing

Like a vision he swims through the sheets on my mattress

He sets me off high, through the afterglow

Like a firework show.

* * *

_You make your way through my mind all the time. You make me forget myself. Each time we kiss, I feel brand new. I will never be able to get over you. You are engraved in my brain and in my heart._

* * *

If you want promises baby I got 'em.

Bought a plastic ring if you want it.

Cause we're growing up boy, but damn we're still young.

If we jump we could fall, if we jump we could fall in love.

* * *

_I wish to grow old with you. I want to grow old with you. Even though we're still young, all of this just feels so right. I want to be yours forever._

* * *

Love, la-la-la-love

I won't forget his name

I'll always love him the same

My love, love la-la-la-la-la-la-love

This is all for you.

* * *

_I love you and nothing will ever change that._

* * *

Oh my love.

This is all for love, la-la-la-la-la-la-love.

Love, this is all for you.

* * *

_**My name is Logan Mitchell and this is the story of how I fell in love.**_

* * *

**A/N: So welcome to my first story. It will be a song fic based off of The Summer Set's **_Everything's Fine _**and other songs by them**.** I really hope you enjoyed the beginning of it. I've had this idea swimming around my head for weeks and finally got around to putting it down somewhere.**

**The song used was **_About A Girl _**by **_The Summer Set_**. I changed a few of the lyrics to fit the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the guys of Big Time Rush. If I did, I would be having a private concert right about now.**


	2. Chapter 1: Must Be The Music

**May 12, 2010 (Logan POV)**

* * *

I seriously can't believe that I let Carlos and James talk me into this. I can't believe that I actually agreed to a stupid party at Mercedes Girffin's house… err mansion. Maybe it was the fact that Carlos had used his puppy eyes to suck me in, or maybe it was the dace that I wanted to get over my recent break up.

Yes, I had recently broken up with my boyfriend-of-a-year Jayce. He had to be one of the sweetest guys I had ever met. From his golden brown, charming good looks, and caring heart, I really thought that he was the one. It was about a week after our anniversary when I found him making in the back of his car with the school skank.

I had never run so fast in my life. I was trying to escape the scene and the heartache it caused. Needless to say, we broke up the same day when I confronted him about it. That was about a week ago, and I still couldn't get him out of my mind.

It was about seven o'clock when I decided it would be best for me to start getting ready. I grabbed my toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

After a careful scouring of every crevice, I dried off and slipped into my favorite pair of underwear from American Eagle. It took me forever to pick out what I was going to wear. I needed to impress any potential boyfriends. With some consideration, I wore my favorite pair of grey skinny jeans, my lucky boots, and a blue button down shirt. By the time I had shirt on, the doorbell rang.

Carlos and James had arrived to pick me up.

"Coming," I yelled.

I quickly picked up my cellphone and house keys and made my way to the front door. This was just the start of my crazy night.

* * *

It had been a few hours since we arrived at the party. I had a couple drinks to help loosen me up, and I could easily say I was having a good time. It was only a matter of time before a game of Spin the Bottle started.

"Okay! Okay! Everyone to the center of the room! It's time to have some real fun," said the ever obnoxious, not-so-smart, blonde headed Mercedes.

As everyone proceeded to the center of the room for Spin the Bottle, I took a quick glance around. My eyes glancing at person after person until my eyes landed on him. There, in the corner of the room, stood a guy smoking what seemed to be a joint. I really didn't care for smoking but when he did it, he made it the hottest thing on Earth. His eyes were the most piercing green I had ever seen. It was sad that he had to hide them behind shaggy blonde hair of his, but I was glad that I was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of them. Tall, blonde, and gorgeous. That was it.

I wanted him.

* * *

The game began shortly after. I watched as my friends took their turns and as they kissed their chosen. Eventually it was my turn. I reached forward to grasp the bottle and gave it the strongest spin I could.

As the bottle spun, my heart started to race in hopes that it would land on Green Eyes. The bottle began to slow with my heartbeat increasing with each slowing motion.

The bottle passed by James…

Then Carlos…

Then Stephanie…

Camille…

Mercedes…

Guitar Dude…

_Oh my god_  
_Did that just really happen?_  
_Man this night is getting weird_  
_I'm freaking out_  
_And everybody's clapping_  
_Did my clothes just disappear?_

And it finally came to a stop in front of the one… Green Eyes. "Was luck on my side tonight? Did actually I have the chance to kiss his lips? Was I-"

"Well, looks like Kendall has to kiss Logan," said Camille interrupting my thoughts.

_It's like I'm looking in the mirror at someone else_  
_Stole my best friends' girl now I'm going to hell_  
_Howling at the moon, no I'm not myself_  
_And I can't believe it_

"Kendall? That's what his name is? What a beautiful name for such a beautiful person," I thought to myself. I could practically feel my heart beating inside my chest. It felt like a racehorse running on a track. It felt like one thousand basses shaking through my body. I didn't know what was happening to me. I had never had a reaction like this to a guy before. I tried to calm myself down before making my way over to Kendall. When I got to where he was sitting, I quickly sat down and made contact with his arm, sending a shiver down my spine. If I was reacting like this by just touching him, I wonder what it would be like would be like to kiss him. I was about to find out soon enough.

I slowly started to approach his lips, inching closer and closer, second by second. As I was about to two inches from his face, I froze and started to shake. I was afraid. I was afraid that he was going to humiliate me by rejecting me. I was afraid because I wanted him to like me. At this moment, Kendall took the chance to close the distance. As our lips made contact, I swore I heard fireworks going off in my head and that I saw them going off behind my closed eyelids. The kiss felt so good, so right. It was nothing like I had experienced before. It was mind blowing.

Things started to heat up quickly as Kendall deepened the kiss. As he did, everyone in attendance started clapping and yelling at the sight of our little make-out session.

"Whoo! Go, Logan! Go!"

"Get it in!"

"That's so hot."

I started to blush at the last comment because it was what I was thinking at the exact moment. This was indeed the hottest kiss I had to the date. I wanted to break the kiss, but I didn't the guts to. And I didn't have the chance to because Kendall then picked me up and carried me into the closest room.

* * *

_Living up the night with the walking dead,_  
_Who's this monster in my bed?_  
_By five in the morning I'll forget._

Once in the room, things started to get even crazier. The kissing had turned into one of the hottest make-out sessions of my life. I have to say that it is, without a doubt, that I was extremely turned on. Kendall tasted like honey and vanilla ice cream and he smelled of cinnamon. As time went on, I felt the need to lose my clothes and feel his skin against mine.

"What is going on with me," I thought to myself.

_I'm gonna lose it_  
_Jump off the roof screaming, "I can fly!"_  
_Dare me to do it_  
_What's taking over my brain tonight?_  
_Must be the music_  
_Must be the music._

I was losing myself in it. I was getting caught up in the moment, and I didn't mind one bit.

Apparently Kendall had the same idea, and we were shedding our clothes in no time at all. Kendall started to kiss his way down my neck; only stopping to leave a mark that I'm sure will leave bruise. He then made his way down my chest playing with my nipples which only got me turned on more than before. He kissed my belly button before he started to palm me through my underwear. As he did, I started to moan because it felt so good.

_This DJ sucks_  
_And I ain't going no where till he plays my favorite song_  
_Give me a shot and_  
_Let me blow your speakers with "You shook me all night long"_

"Like what I'm doing," asked Kendall.

"You have no idea," I responded.

"Well, you're gonna love what I do next."

"What do you-"

_And I just spilled my drink_  
_And sold my soul_  
_Lit the house on fire_  
_Gonna rock and roll_  
_Everybody look out cause I've lost control_  
_And I kinda like it._  
_Living up the night with the walking dead,_  
_Who's this creeping in my bed?_  
_When the sun comes up I won't regret._

I was cut short when I felt Kendall's warm mouth surround my throbbing member. It felt so great. His mouth was magic when his lips were against mine, but they were even more so when they surrounded me. I couldn't help but moan his name when he went down and engulfed the entire thing. That was just about it for me. A few seconds he had me releasing spurts with him swallowing the entire thing. After he came back up for air, he kissed me. The mix of honey, vanilla ice cream, and me tasted amazing. I wanted him to feel the same thing I felt, so I decided to return the favor.

_I'm gonna lose it_  
_Jump off the roof screaming, "I can fly!"_  
_Dare me to do it_  
_What's taking over my brain tonight?_  
_Must be the music_  
_Must be the music._  
_I'm gonna lose it_  
_Must be the music._

I flipped him over so I was on top of him. I went down on him in the same fashion as he did to me. Within a few minutes I had moaning and yelling my name in ecstasy. I knew he couldn't handle it any longer. With a few more sucks, he was screaming while releasing his hot fluids down my throat. Kendall tasted amazing. It wasn't like anything I've tasted before. If I had the choice, I would live off of Kendall's coconut juice. When he was finished, I got up and made my way back to his face. I kissed him once more and felt the fireworks that I had felt before.

_Must be the music,_  
_That's got me shaking like an addict_  
_Who's flyin' so high I'm gonna need a parachute_  
_When I come down,_  
_When I come down._

It was only a matter of time before I started to feel tired. I then curled into Kendall's chest. I started to think that if there was something I would regret later, I couldn't find it. The night had turned out better than I expected it to. I had gotten my fun. I had forgotten that bastard of an ex. I had found some new to love… that's if he would love him back. If he didn't, I would make him. I fell asleep content with myself.

_I'm gonna lose it_  
_Jump off the roof screaming, "I can fly!"_  
_Dare me to do it,_  
_What's taking over my brain tonight?_  
_Must be the music_  
_Must be the music._  
_I'm gonna lose it_  
_Must be the music._

Kendall would be mine and nothing could stop me.

_Oh my god_  
_Did that just really happen?_  
_Man this night is getting weird._

* * *

**A/N: Finally got the second chapter of this story out. It took me a couple days to figure out which song I wanted it to be. It finally came to me when I listened to the album.**

**The song used was **_Must Be The Music _**by **_The Summer Set _**from their album** _Everything's fine_.**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the guys of Big Time Rush. If I did, I would be having a private concert right about now.**


End file.
